The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lobelia plant.
The new cultivar is propagated by cuttings resulting from the cross between ‘R616’ and ‘Z925’.
‘R616’ is a light blue flower color selection of own breeding, having a spreading plant habit, rather strong growth, good branching planthabit and being early flowering.
‘Z925’ is a blue flower color selection of own breeding, having a strong growth, trailing planthabit and being early flowering.
Neither ‘R616’ or ‘Z925’ has been patented.
As a result of this cross the present cultivar was created in 2000 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen over a 2 year period.
Is has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.